Do You Hear The People Sing?
by Oreo
Summary: Unfinished. Not a half bad read, however, if you're bored.
1. The End

Disclaimer: Guess what. I own nothing in the story except for Professor Hollie Bright! Everything else in this story belongs to: 

J. K. Rowling, AndrewLloyd Webber/Gaston Leurox, and the person who wrote Les Miserables. 

No Author's Note! I'm famous! 

My quotes of the day: 

"We've past the point of no return" -The Point of No Return, The Phantom of the Opera 

"I gave you my music, I made your song take flight, And now, how you repay me, Deny me and betray me." -All I Ask of You Reprise, The Phantom of the Opera 

"Down once more to the prison of my dark despair, Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down once more into darkness deep as hell! -Down Once More, The POTO 

"Remember that name!" - Prologue, Les Miserables, 

"Look down! Look down! You're standing in your grave!" -Look Down, Les Miserables 

An orange tabby cat crept into Dumbledore's office. 

"Yes, Minerva?" said Professor Dumbledore, a little impatiently, not even glancing up from his parchment. He was quite busy at the moment. 

All the cat did is meow. "That is you, isn't it?" The cat nodded, or what it would have been like if cats could say yes. "Well, transform and talk to me!" The cat just stared at him. 

"Listen, Minerva, I am rather busy at the moment, the Minister is out sick today and he has had all the owls re-routed…" suddenly a thought came to Dumbledore. "Can't you transform?" Professor McGonagall, as a cat, shook her head. "What in the world happened? Do you know?" All the cat professor did was to fix her gaze on him. "Was it him? Is he who I think it is? In other words, Voldemort?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well. I am going to - do something. I will see you in the staff room in, well, ten minutes or so?" How could this have happened? thought the professor as she rushed down the stairs out of Professor Dumbledore's office. I was correcting papers, and then, it came, she thought, trying to collect herself. 

By the time the tabby cat had gotten to the corridor outside the staff room the rest of the staff was already there. She could here them talking about what Dumbledore would have wanted, wondering why he had made the announcement, why he had called them, what he wanted... 

She crept into the staff room. "Oh, hello Minerva. D' you know what's going on?" asked Professor Flitwick curiously. She nodded. "Well, then, transform and tell us what it is!" said Professor Sinistra. 

"She can not," said a misty voice from the doorway. The body that the voice belonged to, at first sight, looked like a giant dragonfly, but of course it wasn't. It was Professor Sybil Trelawney. "I have seen this in my crystal ball ten minutes before we speak. She is stuck in this form!" 

"Is that true?" asked Hagrid, who had come in time to hear Professor Trelawney. Professor McGonagall nodded. The staff stared at her open mouthed. 

Just then Professor Dumbledore strode into the room. "Yes, you all know what's going on?" The silent staff nodded. 

"How?" asked Professor Sprout. "What did this? Or, who did this?" 

"It was Voldemort." The staff again stared with open mouths. "As you can see, we will be needing a temporary Transfiguration teacher. I have tried many different spells and am in the middle of a complicated potion, but it will not be ready for two months," said Dumbledore. "Professor Snape, would you mind writing an ad for the Daily Prophet?" 

"Certainly, Headmaster." "I must go." With that, Dumbledore swept away. The staff began to drift away, also. All except for Professor McGonagall. Suddenly, when all but the cat had gone, there was a loud crash coming from the wardrobe. 

"HAH!" Peeves jumped out, writhing with laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Hey, Professor, cat got your tongue?" said Peeves, beginning a new spasm of laughter. 

"Peeves!" 

Peeves resumed his maniacal laughter. "I guess I let the cat out of the bag!" said Peeves between snorts. 

"I'm glad to see you are finding this so funny," said Professor McGonagall tartly. 

"Oh, I must go tell the rest of the school about you!" shouted Peeves as he left the room. "You wouldn't-" snapped Professor McGonagall, running after the poltergeist. 

"Don't even try pouncing, Mrs. Norris did it last week, nasty cut she has." 

"Peeves!" 

"See you later, Professor Cat!" Professor McGonagall stared after him furiously. She could hear him telling everyone and everything. Just what I need, thought "Professor Cat". 

"Is it true?" A first year Hufflepuff ran up to the disgruntled cat, followed by a mass of people. Professor McGonagall sighed, then nodded slightly, and the boy shouted, "It's true! It's true!" The whole corridor was in an uproar. The crowd, which by now had filled the hall, even after someone had bewitched it to make it wider, parted as Professor Dumbledore came through. 

"Ah, yes, Minerva, I need to speak to you." Dumbledore practically had to shout, for he could only get halfway into the hallway and the noise had nearly turned into a riot. 

With the grace and agility only a cat has, the cat professor leaped from the banister to the area where Dumbledore was standing and landed near his feet. She followed Dumbledore through the crowd to his office. "Professor Cat?" "That's what I heard, and You-Know Who did it." The rumors could be heard all the way from Dumbledore's office. 

"Yes, well, the potion. The Transmogrification Potion. I daresay you have heard of it?" asked Professor Dumbledore, peering at the cat on his desk through his half moon spectacles. 

The cat-on-the-desk nodded. "You know the risks?" asked the human professor. Professor McGonagall stared at him, then shook her head. Professor Dumbledore pulled a thick book from the shelf. He waved his wand, and the book disappeared. 

"This should, well, keep you informed. The book will be in your office. Oh, and I suggest you do not go in the Charms corridor. Rather crowded, if you know what I mean." 

The orange tabby cat nodded, then crept out of Dumbledore's office. ~ 

Fred and George Weasley burst into the Gryffindor common room, laughing hysterically. 

"Well, really!" Hermione called from behind a book labeled Know Your Ancient Runes. "Can't a person study in peace around here?" 

"Haven't you heard?" asked Fred, when he had calmed down slightly. 

"Heard what?" asked Harry as he came through the portrait hole. 

"Heard what?" asked Ron as he came through the portrait hole after Harry. 

"Hmmm...I wonder. How haven't you heard it? It's nearly a riot out in the Charms hallway. It's not every day that You-Know-Who visits the school and turns a professor into a cat! " said George. 

"What? WHO?" shrieked Hermione. "Oh my gosh!" "Holy crab cakes! Calm down! We're just going to be without our normal Transfiguration teacher for two months!" answered Fred. 

"What! This can't be happening! I was going to be able to move up in Transfiguration possibly," started Hermione until Ron interrupted. 

"Calm down! It's better to be a cat than dead and class is all you think about?" said Ron 

"You're right," said Hermionie sheepishly. 

"Besides, Dumbledore's getting a sub since it should be two months if ever if 'Professor Cat' as Peeves is saying is ever human again," started Fred. 

"EVER! " 

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Harry. ~ 

The book fell open on the desk in Professor McGonagall's study. To be exact, the book fell open to page 435, labeled The Transmogrification Potion-Possible Dangers. A tabby cat walked into the study, then began reading the section, which read: 

The Transmogrification Potion-Possible Dangers This potion, though very helpful in some cases, has certain risks. The following are out comes that have been observed in cases. The chance of this happening is listed. 

1.Death- 10 times out of 100 

2.Halfway Transformation- 20 out of 150 

3.Keeping the animal form- 50 out of 100 

The possibility of something going wrong is 50%. This potion should only be used as a last resort. 

~ 

Dumbledore was adding a phoenix feather to a bubbling potion when a barn owl flew in the room. He took the letter from its claws and began to read. 

Professor Dumbledore: 

I would be happy to volunteer for the Transfiguration teacher job listed in the Evening Prophet. My name is Hollie Bright and I graduated from Ravenclaw twenty years ago. 

Sincerely, 

Hollie Bright 

Professor Dumbledore smiled as he read the letter. He had one less thing to worry about at the moment. ~ 

"OK. Yes, everything's fine! We have a teacher who has been turned into a cat because the most insane power happy Dark wizard is running around loose!" said Hermione sarcastically. 

"Whoa. Calm down. Just calm down," said Harry hurriedly. 

"CALM DOWN! A POWER HAPPY DARK WIZARD IS RUNNING AROUND FREE!" 

"FOR GOSH SAKES CALM DOWN!" said Ron, slapping her across the face, but only hard enough to get her back in her senses. 

"Thank you. I needed that," said Hermione with her usual calmness. ~ 

A nervous young woman with honey blond hair sat in the chair on one side of Dumbledore's desk. On the other sat a wizened gray wizard that the witch on the other side knew to be Albus Dumbledore, but, unusually, he had an orange tabby cat on his lap. 

"So, Ms.-well, now Professor Bright, you can be next Monday to start. Any questions?" 

"Well, why does Hogwarts need a new Transfiguration teacher? I thought Professor McGonagall taught the job," said Professor Bright. 

"I did." 

Hollie Bright looked at the cat. "Excuse me, but did you just, well, speak?" 

"Yes, I did just speak." 

"Yes, well, Professor McGonagall, well there was an-accident which I would not care to disclose and she is now a cat-this cat," explained Professor Dumbledore. 

"Oh, you may as well just tell her, Albus!" said the cat impatiently. 

"I'd prefer not to. Well, Hollie, I will see you on Monday!" said Professor Dumbledore. The witch smiled, then hopped nimbly on to her broomstick and flew out of the window. "She doesn't seem right, Albus," said Professor McGonagall. ~ 

Well, this should be interesting. A new teacher. Maybe I can get extra credit from her, thought Hermione Granger as she looked at the new Transfiguration teacher in front on the class, who looked like she was cracking her knuckles. The Gryffindor/Slytherin class stared at her. 

"Well, then, I have been informed that you all are-fourth years?" asked Professor Bright, trying to ignore the cat staring at her from the rafters of the room. For some reason, ever since I got here, that, well, cat, has been mad at me. I wonder why. "Please open your books to page 553," she said, hoping the class wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice. 553! thought Professor McGonagall. For goodness sakes you're holding the paper upside down. The page is 355! Why Dumbledore hired this American nitwit is beyond me! Dean Thomas raised his hand. "Please, are you from the States?" "Well, actually, yes. I was born there. I went to school here, though." "You mean you're a Yank!" Laughter wasn't even tried to be muffled as the class chuckled. "I'd appreciate if you would all stop laughing and open your books!" I'm not sure if I can control them thought Professor Bright. 

She can't control them though Professor McGonagall from the rafters. For some reason, she had an urge to laugh, although physically she couldn't. They had always hated each other, ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Some might say it was rivalry, always competing for the head of the class. They knew it wasn't. It was something between them that neither liked to think about. 

Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. All the sniggers stopped so quickly you'd think the class had lost the power of speech. In fact, it was stopped so quickly that Dumbledore didn't even notice. 

"I'm sorry about the interruption, but may I please see your cat for a minute?" 

The cat jumped gracefully out of the rafters and followed the headmaster out of the room. 

"Well, could you all please open your books to page- um, what page did I say before?" 

Draco Malfoy raised his hand. 

"Um, yes is it Dracko Mal-is that a b? Or is it a t or d, Dracko?" 

"It's Draco Malfoy, Professor. You said page 284." 

"Oh, thank you Draco." The class opened their books to find a picture of a horrible something I will not mention here. 

The bell rang. 

"Well, everyone, I will see you tomorrow," said the professor with forced cheerfulness. 

"Boy, can you get any more clueless?" said Ron, laughing. 

"It was her first day!" said Hermione. 

"So? She should be able to READ!" 

~ 

There was a very angry cat loose in Hogwarts. 

"You did what!" screamed the cat to a retreating figure. 

"Minerva, BE QUIET! I don't want anyone to find out." 

"Find out! Do you know what this means? Everyone in the whole bloody wizard community is in danger!" 

"Minerva, BE QUIET!" 

"DO YOU-" The shrieking cat suddenly found she couldn't speak. Damn you, Dumbledore! Do you know what this means! We are all going to die! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US! 

"Come to my office." It was the first time Professor McGonagall had ever seen Albus Dumbledore truly angry. Maybe annoyed or something, but never angry. 

"Minerva. You must understand. It will turn out fine." No it's not! DO YOU- 

"YES, I know what I've done. Will you stop thinking so loud! Just calm down." 

When Albus Dumbledore used that voice, you knew to listen. 

~ 

"This is IT! Professor Dumbledore, look at this!" screeched Argus Filch. 

"Your cat?" 

"LOOK!" Looking more closely, Dumbledore was able to pick out a small, slightly bleeding cut. 

"Madam Pomfrey can fix that-" 

"I KNOW BUT IT WAS THAT BLOODY CAT WHO SCRATCHED HER!" shrieked Filch, pointing an accusing finger at Minerva McGonagall. 

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore quietly. 

Carefully the cat stuck out a paw that was also bleeding, but much harder. "What in the name of Merlin-" The headmaster looked at Mrs. Norris. 

A shriek filled the halls. "What in the world?" 

Filch, Dumbledore, and McGonagall flew to where they heard the scream from, the Potions classroom. 

They found Hollie Bright screaming, and at her feet, lay the body of Severus Snape. 

"Is he dead?" asked Dumbledore hurriedly. Not waiting for an answer, the headmaster began to inspect the body. 

"Severus is dead," spoke Dumbledore in a strained voice. 

Suddenly, a scream came from behind them. Everyone turned to see Filch writhing on the ground, grasping his throat. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, as did Hollie, but it was too late. Filch lay on the ground, thrashing and flailing from the pain. He kept on thrashing until, suddenly, he was still. All was silence until a shriek sliced it life a knife. 

"My God, my God!" shrieked Hollie. "We're all going to die!" 

"We are not!" answered McGonagall. 

"We are! He's already killed two, turned one into an animal! You-Know-Who is coming back!" 

"Don't even think such thoughts," said Dumbledore, still looking white as was Hollie and McGonagall's fur had taken on an ashy look. 

"Minerva. Go alert the staff. After you have done so, gather up the Gryffindors and bring the to Gryffindor Tower. Hollie, you gather up the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," said Dumbledore, and both professors could detect the tremor in his voice. 


	2. The Oath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Prof. Hollie Bright (should I write a story about her? Let me know in your review), and nothing! All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling, my quotes aren't mine. 

Author's Note: So I killed Snape. Now people are going to hurt me! Let me explain: I don't like Snape. ::ducks tomatoes flying over head:: I don't hate him, but still. Who else should I kill? A lot of other people are going to die, so don't hurt me. 

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men? This is the music Of a people Who will not be slaves again! -Do You Hear the People Sing? , Les Miserables 

As Professor McGonagall ran down the hallway toward the Charms classroom, something by the window caught her eye. Darkness. Creeping out of nowhere. She shivered, and suddenly realized she was human again. Turning around, she walked back to the Potions classroom, where Dumbledore was. 

"Oh! Minerva, you're back human!" exclaimed Dumbledore, a weak smile creeping across his face. 

"No, Albus, look!" 

Professor Dumbledore looked out the window and saw the darkness gradualy climbing over the Forbidden Forest, an expression of fear crossing his face. 

"Oh no. Minerva, go and tell everyone to meet in the Great Hall as soon as possible, the doors will be locking in no less than ten minutes!" ~ 

Ten minutes later, all 280 students, plus teachers were gathered in the Great Hall. All except for Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. 

"I'll go find them," said Dumbledore. 

He walked down, and in the Charms corridor he found Professor McGonagall looking out the window, clutching a piece of paper in her hand over the body of Niabus Flitwick. 

"Is he-?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes. But-look!" answered Professor McGonagall softly, gesturing out the window. 

Out the window, the darkness had swallowed the Forbidden Forest. But under the darkness, coming out of the trees, were ghost-gray soldiers, with black tarps. But, worst of all, in front of them, was a massive black stallion, with eight legs and no head, but a skull. And its rider, was not even a being, but darkness. Dark, black, pure magic, being so powerful that the air tingled. 

The only thing to describe the look on the headmaster's face was pure terror. 

"And-that?" he asked, pointing to the parchment Professor McGonagall had in her hand. 

She handed the paper over, and in black script it read: The time has come "Into the Great Hall. Immediately!" ordered Dumbledore, and there they fled. ~ 

"Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, I heard that Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore are dead," said Dean Thomas. 

"That's not true. McGonagall and Dumbledore are over there, by the main door," answered Ron crossly. "You'd think they'd give us some idea what's going on!" 

"So where's Snape?" retorted Hermione. 

"He's dead," answered a quiet voice behind them. 

"Professor McGonagall! Are you sure?" asked Hermione, surprised. 

"Him, Filch and Flitwick along with him," answered McGonagall, her voice strangled with misery. 

"Oh my God." 

"Why?" 

"How?" 

"Who?" 

Those were the general responses of the Gryffindors. 

"The Dark Lord is there, out there," said Professor McGonagall, motioning out of the boarded up windows. "He is attacking the school. I was the first attack. Professor Bright found Snape, and she, Dumbledore and I saw Mr. Filch die. I found Flitwick." Unable to contain her tears any longer, she turned and fled the scene. 

"Oh…," and that was all Hermoine could manage before bursting into tears. 

~ 

"So, as everyone can see, we will have to fight. You have the free choice of fighting or not. It may be a suicide mission, but you, if you fight, will know since you died, others will live longer." finished Dumbledore. In a boarded of place in the Great Hall, the council of war met. "We are trying to gain time until the Ministry is notified. Please place your final votes." 

On the magical wall, two categories appeared. 'Fight', and 'Stay'. Under stay appeared Pomfrey, Flager, Simmons, and Doyle. Under fight appeared Bright, McGonagall, Wicker, Sinistra, and Hagrid. 

"Those who are fighting, the Wizard's War Oath will be administrated now." 

The Wizard's War Oath. One of the most sacred oaths of all time. It was performed to wizards going into war, to make their magic stronger for fighting, and to make sure they are remembered. 

The Wizard's War Oath was given to Bright, then Wicker and Sinistra, Hagrid, and the finally to Minerva. As she walked in the room, Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down. "Minnie, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Albus, his eyes glistening. "I can't let you. I was entrusted to your care, when they died-You can't!" 

"Albus. I was 12 then. Of course I needed you, but now-I have to go. I have no one left. Just-please," said Minerva, with a lump in her throat. 

When Minerva McGonagall was 12 years old, her father disappeared. Her mother, overwhelmed with grief, had killed herself. But Albus Dumbledore, her father's closest friend, had taken her in, given her a home. She had to do this. For the good of wizards. 

As the Wizard's War Oath began the words to on a life of their own. 

"Minerva McGonagall, those who are in the service of battle desire for you to be of their company. Say, for my hearing, that you consent to the song." 

"I consent, and I will weave my magic, my will, and my blood with that of those who sing, if there be need." 

"I ask for the second time, that those with me, both of your Mastery and not, may hear. Do you consent?" 

"I consent. And may my wizardry and my magic be depart from me sooner than I abandon that other power I gain in the battle." 

"I ask for the third and final time, for all to hear…" I can't go on, thought Albus. She is almost like my own flesh and blood… The words fell out of his muoth. "For all to hear. Do you consent, and for the love of Merlin, Minnie, you can't, you can't!" At this point tears were streaming down his face. "For the victory of all, do you consent?" 

"I consent, that I will fight for goodness, truth, and honesty, and against evil, and Dark Magic…" I can't! I can't do this! "I consent, that I will kill for goodness and die if needed for all to hear." 

"Then I accept you, as one of the latest line of saviors, and though those who battle are swift to forget, the magic forgets neither battle nor fighter. 

"Minnie!" cried Dumbledore, and that was when Minerva started crying. "How could you… Oh, Minnie." 

"I had to, Albus…" 

End Part 2/? 

Author's Note: I DID NOT write the Wizard's War Oath. I mean, I did, but Ms. Diane Duane actually gave me the idea, stem, etc. 

Send any comments, flame, etc. to Oreo8814@aol.com 

I use flames to light my candles. Don't bother sending them. 

I have major writer's block. Send ideas to the address above. 

Oreo- I am a girl just so everyone knows. 


	3. The Attack

Author's Note: This story is writing itself. I had it all planned out, and, when I start writing, it writes itself! The thoughts are all in parentheses since I can't HTML and my text thing won't do italics! If anyone can tell me how to HTML I'll be eternally grateful. Send me an owl at Oreo8814@aol.com for that and other comments. I like campfires, so go on and send me flames!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but it's probably not yours either, so get off my back! Actually, I do own Professor Hollie Bright. As one person has noticed, yes, the idea of an eight-legged stallion with a skull for a head came from Ms.Diane Duane. I just think the idea is really freaky...  
  
My, as always, mood-setting quote:  
  
"When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drum  
There is a life about to start!  
When tomorrow comes!"  
Do You Hear The People Sing?, Les Miserables  
  
  
The man ran through the forest, feeling the burning of evil all around him...He knew what he could not see would try to find him, but he knew he must make the attack fail...Someone who he loved was in danger, greater than ever before...  
  
In the Forbidden Forest, a dark haired man ran, slowing down as he got closer too...what? He couldn't remember. The pain! Oh! Too painful, evil all around...  
  
The strange man fell to the forest floor.  
  
~  
  
"He has not made any advances. And that is what worries me," said Professor Dumbledore, looking at the teachers. "We are going to have to challenge. I believe, though, that he will fight back ten times as powerful than if he had challenged us. As the Muggles would put it, this is Mission Impossible."  
  
It had been only two days since Severus Snape had taken his last breath, yet Hogwarts was very different. All of Hogwarts and most of their belongings were in the Great Hall, who's windows had been boarded up and had been divided into 10 rooms, two for each house and two for the teachers. Besides the physical changes, it had become quieter. Most of the students went around looking worried, but the Slytherins seemed, well, almost happy. The teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore, went around looking tired and were on watch duty for their twelve hour shift; in war council for about three hours a day; learning complex, illegal defense spells for battle; or asleep.   
  
~  
  
Of the Gryffindors, Harry Potter seemed the most upset. It's my fault, was the train of thought that Harry had for most of the day. Nobody else has defeated Voldemort except me, so that's who he's after. All Hogwarts is going to die because of me.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Potter."  
  
Harry turned around and saw a misty figure looking like Snape.  
  
"Y-you're a ghost!"  
  
"Brilliant. He's not after you; he's after all of Hogwarts. The teachers here are some of the most brilliant wizards alive. Professor Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard. Professor Trelawney is claimed to be a very powerful Seer. Professor McGonagall is currently the only Animagus alive. I could keep going, too. So, don't flatter yourself saying he's after you."  
  
The mist faded, and after a few seconds, Harry couldn't see him any more.  
  
~  
  
All of the professors hurried into one if the makeshift rooms for an emergency meeting.  
  
"We are attacking. At midnight tonight, could all professors fighting come in here, we will quickly discuss the battle plan, we will be attacking at dawn tomorrow."  
  
The staff fell into a thick silence, and stayed like that for the rest of the day.  
  
~  
  
(Figures, tonight, of all night, I have watch duty) thought Minerva, after the battle session let out at one. Yawning, she took her post in the Astronomy Tower. If only she could sleep...  
  
Two hours into her shift, she woke up. Judging from the moon's position, it was about three. But why had she woken up?   
  
A blast of light suddenly shot out of the darkness.   
  
(Oh no.)  
  
A high evil laughter broke the silence.  
  
(Why did I fall asleep? He's out there, attacking!)  
Muttering "Lumos," Minerva stared out into the darkness.  
  
(Oh no.)   
Voldemort's troops were advancing, and if they were this close, they must have been marching for about an hour. Fumbling with the alarm switch Dunbledore had installed, she wondered what they were going to do. Could anything they do make any difference? There were spells flying all through the air, and the library annex, she could see, was already fatally damaged.  
  
~  
  
The sound of alarm bells rang through the castle.   
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" murmured Professor Dumbledore as he heard the bells. "What is that-" The alarm bells. An attack! He looked out of the skylight he had put in and saw the light of spells flying through the light. (It may be to late, if they're already hexing us...Who is on duty?)  
  
~  
  
(Is help ever going to come?) wondered Minerva. She was unable to leave the tower; it was barred from the inside so He could not get in. The alarm bells must have been ringing for at least five minutes. She ducked another curse, then sent out one of her own. (Is anyone ever coming?) Another curse hit her, the third one. (Am I going to survive?) she thought, doubling over from pain. Another curse hit her, the last one she could take. On the look out tower, the professor of Transfiguration fainted.  
  
~  
  
"Hollie. Go to the lookout to see what's going on and get Minerva down!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore opened the boarded up doors of the Great Hall, and she ran out.   
  
She climbed the stairs to the lookout tower, and found...  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. What did they find? You'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Do people know who Dr. Laura Sleschinger (SP?) is? That may seem odd, but you'll find out why I'm asking-in the next chapter!   
  
Do any fan fic writers live near Chicago? (I'm not stalking you, I just want to know I'm not alone!)  
  
Does any one read my stories? How will I know if I should keep on writing or stop and just review if you don't review! So do that much!  
  
Oreo the Cookie-Have you ever found 'Car' written on me? I think that was fake and nobody ever found it!   



	4. The Traitor

"And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death.  
Out, out brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow,  
A poor player  
Who struts and frtes his hour upon the stage..."  
-Macbeth, by William Shakespeare.  
  
"Will you join in our crusade?  
Will you be strong and stand with me?  
Is there a world beyond the barricade  
That you long to see?"  
-"Do You Hear The People Sing", Les Miserables  
  
"Ring out, wild bells..."  
-Alfred, Lord Tenneyson  
  
Nothing. (How can there be nothing? Minerva was up here a minute ago!) Professor Bright searched the lookout. "Lumos" she said quietly. Her wand lit up. She shined it over her view and...  
Below her. Two dark forms carrying something. She muttered, "Leviancea" and began to float slowly down, but controlling her altitude. The form between the larger ones suddenly became smaller. (A cat. Minerva!)  
  
~  
Earlier...  
  
"She's fainted," said Lucius Malfoy from the battle line. "Bones. McKinnon. Go after her."  
  
The two gray soldiers muttered a reply and trudged up to the tower. Suddenly lifting off the ground, they glided up to the tower. The men did not seem to have control of their forms, since something inside was resisting pulling the motionless professor down from the tower and across the battlefield.   
  
(Huh?) Professor McGonagall awoke with a start. (Oh no.) She quickly changed into a cat with a slight 'pop', but the soldiers, seemingly reluctant, grabbed the cat. (I will not change out of this form) said the professor to herself.  
  
The soldiers and cat disappeared in midstride. The Dark Lord wanted them.  
  
They reappeared in an office where Lucius Malfoy and and the Darkness Himself were waiting.  
  
"Send those two idiots back, I don't want them here!"  
  
The Dark Soldiers disappeared within a second.   
  
"Change out of that form at once Professor!" commanded Malfoy.  
  
The cat turned her head and twitched her tail defiantly.   
  
"Bring her down to Artemis. Tell her just until she gets out of her…cat."  
  
"Yes, milord." Mr. Malfoy gave a slight bow toward the Supreme Evil, and grabbed at the cat. She jumped, but she was not quick enough. Her snatched her up, trying to avoid getting scratched.  
  
"Stupid animal, we'll just see how-feisty-you are once Artemis gets done with you…" Lucius grinned evilly at the cat as he stopped the doorway. "ARTEMIS!" he bellowed.   
  
A blond wizard in a white lab coat walked out of a back room. "You don't have to yell."  
  
"He wants you just to get her out of this form."  
  
"Where am I supposed to find...information for the torture form?"  
  
(Torture? Oh, God, no...)  
  
"I recommend Animagi of Our Century. She'll be in there."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes. I must go."  
  
Carefully the man pulled the cat onto a small table, where she suddenly found she couldn't move any more.  
  
"Hmmm...An Animagus, eh? Won't be hard to figure out that you are..." Artemis paused, flipping through the book. "Professor Minerva Athena McGonagall. A goddess, are we?" he said sarcastically. "Well, let's begin. I use pain levels. The pain increases as you move up the scale. The highest ever survived is 103. The highest without fainting, 73. Hope you have enough sense to transform now. One last chance to make things easy."  
  
The cat glared at him.  
  
"All right then, here we go."  
  
The chamber was filled with the screams of a cat.  
  
~  
  
"Minerva and Hollie? This is a disaster."  
  
That was when Hogwarts got worried. When your headmaster, the most powerful wizard, called things 'a disaster', even after he had stayed moderately calm through things other people called disasters, you knew that you were in for a disaster. A complete catastrophe  
  
~  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall, in her human form, lay on the table, breathing heavily.   
  
"Good." Artemis walked out of the room. (Thank Grindelwald for that table, I can leave them in there and it will keep her from leaving) he thought gleefully.  
  
Minerva tried to get up, but found that she was too weak.  
  
Lord Voldemort entered the room.   
  
"Minerva. How...nice to see you."  
  
He walked over to the table.  
  
"I'm always looking for wizards with strong magic to help. There are many...benefits to helping me. You could get these benefits," he said softly.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Pardon me? Did I just here someone risk all of Hogwarts' lives not to join me?"  
  
"Yes, you did," replied Minerva, her voice becoming stronger. "Never, as long as I live, would I join with evil."  
  
Voldemort looked ready to kill but resumed his sweet-talking. "Minerva, we could offer you power, fame, riches, glory. You could have anything you want. All that you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me."  
  
"I said never and I mean never, Tom!" Minerva used his given name.   
  
As if it hurt him, the Darkness cringed at his name. "Do not, I repeat, do not, ever, call me Tom! Tom Riddle is a thing of the past. I am now, LORD VOLDEMORT, the Lord of Darkness. Tom Riddle was a schoolboy who knew nothing about power, only about Defense against the Dark Arts. I am not Tom Riddle!" He was breathing almost as hard as the professor was.   
  
He turned to the door. "Artemis. Put her with the others."  
  
(Others?)  
  
She didn't have much time to wonder who the others were.  
  
"Up. NOW!" said Artemis.  
  
She tried her best, and weakly, got up. Following the blond wizard through the corridors, they arrived at a wooden door. That was when it all when black for her.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Artemis kicked her through the door where three others were waiting.  
  
"Minerva?" said voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Hollie Bright.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," said Sirius Black.  
  
"What did they do to her?" asked Remus. A cut on her wrist was dripping blood constantly.  
  
"When that guy kicked her she cut it, I think," said Hollie, examining the wound.  
  
The door opened again. "You." Artemis stood in the doorway, pointing at Hollie. "'Lord wants to see you."  
  
Hollie slowly walked to the door. The mahogany door slammed ominously behind her.  
  
"What do you think they do down there?" asked Remus.  
  
"No idea, but I'm sure we're going to find out."  
  
Minerva chose that moment to wake up.  
  
"She's awake!"  
  
"Huh?" said Minerva groggily. "What's going-Who are you?" asked Minreva, squinting through the darkness. Fumbling in her robe, she found her glasses. (Great. They took my wand.) "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black?" (Wonderful. I'm trapped with a convicted murderer and a werewolf...Minerva! Sirius was innocent and Remus would never hurt anyone.)  
  
"Yeah, that's us."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"All I remember is trying to get to Hogwarts, and then I was here," said Sirius.  
  
"And I was with him," finished Remus. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was on watch duty, and I fell asleep," said Minerva, humiliated. "They attacked."  
  
"You put all of Hogwarts in danger because you were tired," said Sirius, his temper flaring up. "Great job."  
  
Minerva cringed. "It-it wasn't like I tried to fall asleep."  
  
"But you didn't try not to!" yelled Sirius.  
  
Minerva was silent.  
  
"Sirius, we have enough problems. What's done is done."  
  
Sirius said nothing, but glared at Minerva. (How could she put Hogwarts in danger like that? Some of the best wizards and best potential wizards ever. I hope Harry is all right…)   
  
The minutes passed in silence, and then, at the door came Artemis. "So one of you is sensible. How about the rest?"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Minerva, hoping against hope it didn't mean what she thought. "You don't mean she…"  
  
"Joined Voldemort, that's what I mean. Does anyone else here have the sense? That girl doesn't," pointing to Minerva, and then to Remus. "But do you? You're next. Come on. Miss Bright, you can watch them, but 'Lord wants you to know you are no longer a prisoner."  
  
"Yes, Artemis." Hollie's voice sounded smoother, like...  
  
(Lucius Malfoy) thought Minerva. (That's who she sounds like.)  
  
The door once again slammed shut.   
  
"Hollie, how could you?" Minerva spoke what they both wanted to say.  
  
"The Dark Lord-Oh, I had too! You don't know how awful it is down there, what they do…" dropping the smooth manner, Hollie began to cry. "They-they had the level up to 45, and I couldn't stand it! I have never had so much pain in my life…And then he asked if I wanted to, and I had to say yes, and…I can't help it! I was going to die..."  
  
Sirius, who's temper was already hot, exploded. "YOU-YOU COWARD! How could you do this? I thought Minerva was a coward, but at least she didn't give in! You dirty coward! How could you! Dumbledore trusted you, we all trusted you, every single person, the thought didn't enter their head that you'd put them in deadly danger...Oh, shit, we're all going to die. And it's your fault!"  
  
"It wasn't like that."  
  
"It was. You gave in, putting everyone's life in danger..." Minerva was cut off.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to if you hadn't fallen asleep," said Hollie, her smooth manner returning.  
  
Minerva looked at her feet.  
  
"Who's the real coward? Me, who has the power to kill you all, or Minerva, who put us all in this mess?"  
  
"You," said Sirius.  
  
The door opened. Remus stumbled in, and instantly Minerva and Sirius ran to where he had fallen. As Hollie saw who it was at the door, she immediately bowed.  
  
"Bright. Yes. We need some information about the Hogwarts attacks, I believe you have information?"  
  
"Yes, milord," replied Hollie softly.  
  
The other three couldn't contain themselves.  
  
"Hollie...Oh, God, you can't..." said Minerva.  
  
"Do you realize what you're doing?" Remus tried to speak as loud as he could, which wasn't too loud.  
  
"YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!"  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort glared at all of them but Hollie.  
  
"Bright, take Mousier Black down to Artemis. Maybe he'll be as smart as you. When you're done, come to my office."  
  
The door closed behind the three.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I was sleep deprived and depressed when I wrote this because my hamster died. Hope you like it!   
  
If you review  
May the Heavens open  
And angels come down  
To bless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own two characters now! The Evil Hollie Bright and a tall blond wizard named Artemis! Yay! Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore plus all other mentioned parties belong to J. K. Rowling/Bloomsbury Publishing. The quote belongs to…uh…someone who's not me. Don't sue.  



	5. The Cell

Do You Hear the People Sing? Part 5/?  
A/N: Um...I don't really have any thing to put in here. Oh! Special thanks to Merlyn for beta-reading this! :o)  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine most likely. Some things are mine, Professor Bright, and...Is Artemis in this story? If he is, he's mine. Nothing else is mine. =)  
  
  
"Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!"  
-Do You Hear The People Sing, Les Miserbles  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud  
I like to go there in my sleep..."  
-Castle On A Cloud, Les Miserables  
  
Remus lay silently on the ground, trying to relieve some of the pain. He felt much worse when he saw out the tiny window. The full moon. He could feel himself beginning to change. Minerva had fallen asleep. Not a very good time to. This was going to be a long night. He nudged Minerva in his mutant wolf form. Good thing it was dark.  
  
"Did I fall asleep-oh, thank God, Remus, it's only you."  
  
Trying and deciding it was impossible to talk, Remus pointed towards the window.  
  
"The moon?" She suddenly realized, then groaned. There was a slight pop; Minerva turned into a tabby cat. She curled up and went back to sleep.  
  
The door creaked opened again and in walked Hollie. Hollie walked in, followed by Sirius who stumbled as they walked in through the door   
  
Remus, still in his half-formed werewolf, nudged Sirius and pointed towards the window, where the moon glistened brightly he saw the moon.  
  
Sirius changed into his dog form; though it was obvious that he was in to great pain as he sarcastically said, "Does that mean you can eat Hollie? Where's Minerva? Or have you already eaten her?  
  
"No, he did not," said Minerva, waking up suddenly when she heard her name. "Now can I go back to sleep or do I have to worry about you two talking about me?"  
  
"Go back to sleep," Remus gently said, in his werewolf form. "Sirius, Minerva, just help me with one thing." "Get Hollie out of here!" he commanded.   
  
"All right." reassured Sirius. "Just try to keep your wolf under control and stay over here. Minerva, change back to human as fast as you can and tell Hollie to get out, as in right now!" ordered Sirius. "Remus stay here, but not for long!"  
  
Quickly Minerva ran as fast as she could to warn Hollie.  
  
"I can't leave. The Dark One wishes me to stay here, and I can not act against his orders! Fool, you expect me to believe there actually is a werewolf in here? Just you and that murderer's form of a dog. Don't try to make me believe he's a werewolf!"  
  
"Hollie, you've got to leave!" Minerva told her, but Hollie looked at her, still not believing.   
  
Sirius barked, a signal to change, he couldn't hold Remus any longer.  
  
"Hollie! Leave!" said Minerva, then quickly changed into a cat.  
  
"Like there's actually a werewolf in here, I'm supposed to believe one who was stupid enough to refuse the Dark Lord! Oh, no." Hollie gasped as she saw a huge dark shadow of werewolf fall across the floor. She gave a shrill screech and ran.  
  
"Does that mean the door's open?" asked Remus. He looked carefully at the door. "Are they that stupid?"  
  
"Let me see." Minerva stepped forward and gingerly touched the door. As soon as her paw made contact, she pulled it back. "Ow, it burns!"  
  
"Some kind of Dark magic, maybe? Or do we want to know what's doing that? I heard they take people's magic after they're dead, maybe..." All three of them looked at the door. Was someone's magic fuelling the door?  
  
  
~  
A crash of thunder woke Minerva up early. She was still a cat. Thankfully, she noted, Remus was a human. (This is definitely going to be a long day)  
  
Outside the door, there was deafening shouting going on.  
  
"You left them in there alone? That one with the cat, she could escape!"  
  
(I could escape?)  
  
"I'm sorry, milord, but..."  
  
"BUT what? You aren't willing to give your life to give the students of  
Hogwarts escape from tyranny?"  
  
(Tyranny?)  
  
"If any of them escapes, there will be hell to pay! You will pay, understand?"  
  
The door opened, and Hollie walked in cautiously. Trembling, she sat on the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Minerva, are you awake?"  
  
She changed back to her human form and replied, "Yes, and I heard every word of your little conversation." (Liar. I woke up at the end.)  
  
"So you know what I told him."  
  
"Yes." Minerva lied through her teeth.  
  
"Great. So now you're going to tell Sirius that I told the battle plans, and the password to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"You what? Hollie, how could you?" Minerva gaped at her in surprise.  
  
"You didn't hear any of my conversation, did you? How could you lie to me? Now you'll tell Sirius and Remus, and I'll be tortured."  
  
"I won't tell on you."  
  
"You won't?"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I heard the end. Tell me how to get out."  
  
Hollie hesitated. "But-but He will kill me!"  
  
Minerva stared at her hopefully.   
  
"Are you crazy? Me, risk my life, so that the enemy will win?"  
  
"Hollie, you took the Oath."  
  
"Oh my Lord. I did, didn't I?"  
  
"And you broke it. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"Anything done with your magic during the war is invisible to anyone but you." (Will she swallow this pack of lies?)  
  
"So you mean if I used my magic to get you out, no one will notice?"  
  
"Uh-huh." (Does this make me a traitor?)  
  
"All right. Here goes nothing." With a wave of her wand, the window was wide open. "I opened the window. Go! Now! But you can't have your wand back."  
  
Minerva instantly changed to cat form. She quickly jumped through the window. (Now the question is, where am I? I'm not on the battlefield, but Voldemort wouldn't be so far away from his troops?)  
  
She looked up and saw hundreds of trees. (Great. Stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Better stay as a cat) As a cat, all of her senses were sharper, plus she was more alert. (All right. Hey! A centaur!)  
"Over here! Bane!"  
  
The creature did not respond. Minerva took a closer look at it.  
  
(That's not Bane.)  
  
The eight-legged stallion, Starsnuffer, reared up and kicked at her.  
  
(Ow!)  
  
With one last kick, the skull horse cantered choppily out of the forest away from the makeshift prison.  
  
(Better follow him)  
  
After about ten minutes of trying to keep up with the stallion, Minerva stopped. (Better just go in the same direction) "Firenze! Oh, thank God!" If a cat could smile, that was what she did. Finally, someone who could help!  
  
The centaur turned around. "Minerva! Hogwarts thought you were dead! Where are you going?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"This is the absolute furthest you can get from Hogwarts without leaving the forest."  
  
Minerva collapsed at the base of a tree. "You can't be serious."  
  
"How long have you been travelling?"  
  
"Minutes, hours I can't remember."  
  
"Here. Come." Minerva nimbly leapt onto his back.  
  
~  
  
Starsnuffer snorted. (Stupid cat stopped following me! Oh well, that's at least a three hour delay, Master will be pleased and the one who let her free...She is going to pay.)  
  
Starsnuffer was a creation of purely evil, Voldemort had killed some of his henchmen for their magic to create him. He was, as Voldemort, his master said, the first creation made out of magic, hatred, and treachery.  
  
Starsnuffer even had evil plans of his own, when Voldemort rose, he hoped he could create a master race of animals to overthrow the master. It wouldn't be hard to kill the men, the master always encouraged this, and corpses had always been a toy for him, but digging through the brain, getting the evil, that would be the hard part.  
  
~  
"This is where I leave you."  
  
"Where are Bane, and Ronan, and-"  
  
"Gone." Firenze immediately interrupted her.  
  
"You don't mean!" Minerva gasped.  
  
"I don't know what I mean, they're just gone, now go!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Minerva dashed quickly out of the forest.   
  
(Oh no.) The Dark soldiers surrounded her. (Not good.)  
  
"Well, we have an escapee. Let's see what the Darkness Himself has to say about this."  
  
(You can't do this. What power do I have to stop them! The Oath. The Oath, the magic of others! Will it work? Can I take the chance? Or am I going to die either way?) Looking at her captors, she decided to take the chance.  
  
Pop. She was human. Would it work?  
  
~  
  
"Thanks be to Merlyn! The Ministry has arrived!" Finally, a turn in the war in Hogwarts' favor. Albus Dumbledore was relieved to step down from playing 'general' in the war.  
  
"List of those captured, sir?" asked Commander Friquer.  
  
"Let me think..."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we need to know quickly."  
  
"Um...Professors Hollie Bright and Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Who can I notify?"  
  
"For Professor Bright, her family. For Minerva, no one."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Sir, could you tell me..."  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
by oreo the insane cookie who had way too much sugar last night and was up too late...  
  
  
  
"The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!"  
-DYHTPS, Les Miserables  
  
No, the quote isn't in the wrong place...  



	6. The Horse

  
A/N 1: Sorry I took so incredibly long in posting this. I am a lazy person with a non-functional computer and a four-week summer vacation. So really, it's not my fault. It's this evil fiend's fault. Electronics are evil. I have become a cannibal. I ate practically a whole box of Double-stuffed Oreos yesterday. Everyone, the quote of the month is:  
  
"I am the walrus!"  
  
The Beatles  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize anything from somewhere else, then it's not mine. Except Starsnuffer. His personality is mine, kinda. He's a slightly exaggerated version of my "favorite" school horse and my bad side. And Artemis and Hollie Bright the Evil Traitor are mine. The quotes aren't mine. One belongs to some French guy, and the other belongs to someone else who's not me. The above quote belongs to the almighty Beatles. Oh! I also own thirty some Gelly Rolls and Milkys. I love those. If you don't know what those are, that's sad. For you Milky deprived people, those are two types of really cool pens. I love them. My Harry Potter Shrine sign is done in Gelly Rolls. I also own the first four HP books in hardcover and the first one in paperback. I own one last thing, which is my new CD. Anyone else like Blink 182?  
  
  
"And the bloody morning after…  
One tin soldier rides away."  
-Source unknown  
  
"When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drum  
There is a life about to begin  
When tomorrow comes!"  
-Do You Hear The People Sing, Les Miserables   
  
  
Minerva McGonagall quickly changed from cat to human. (Hopefully…The Oath magic, it's got to protect me! It has to!) she thought, which was more of a plea.  
  
Before Minerva could even blink as a human, she was bound with anti-magic cords by a dozen of ghost-gray soldiers from the Dark Lord's army.  
  
"A plan for escape?" Lucius Malfoy grinned evilly at Minerva. "As Commander in Chief of this army, I get to decide what to do with you until He gets here. Lucky for you, I am less…harsh. But not a lot less."  
  
Minerva gave him a long look. "Lucius Malfoy. You were never, in all the time that I have known you, since your first year at Hogwarts, ever been such a coward," she said softly.  
  
Lucius flinched, as though she had hit him. He glared at her. Pulling out his wand, he yelled "Crucio!"  
  
Minerva fell to the ground writhing in pain, screaming.   
  
Lucius quickly muttered something under his breath, and Minerva couldn't scream.  
  
"Put her in one of the tents and leave her. Some pain will do her good."  
  
~  
  
Back at the prison…  
  
A knock came at the door, startling both Remus and Sirius from sleep.   
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What the…" Sirius' voice trailed off as he looked at the form in the doorway. Something, something that was definitely not human, stood there. It was a sickly green color, with many eyes.  
  
"Where is the cat woman?" the creature rasped.  
  
Looking around, Remus could see that Minerva was not there.   
  
The creature waited, and when neither of the men answered, it gave a sigh of frustration, a noise sounding like a horse neigh mixed with an explosion. The door slammed as the creature left the cell.  
  
Voices came from outside of the room. "She's gone."  
  
"But who…which of my servants would have let…Hollie…"  
  
The voices outside trailed off as whoever was talking walked away.  
  
"How?" Remus asked Sirius. "Do you have any idea? They couldn't have murdered Minerva… could they?"  
  
"If they had, then they wouldn't be wondering where she…" Sirius fell silent as he gazed up at the open window. It was small, and very high, but not for a small, nimble cat…and maybe not for a thin man…  
  
~  
  
Minerva lay inside the tent, twisting from pain when, suddenly, the pain stooped. A pair of strong hooves kicked in the side of the tent.   
  
(Who is that?) Minerva looked carefully at the form, but could see only a shadow due to the darkness. A shadow…with…with…(Eight legs! Voldemort's horse!)  
  
(This is the shape changer. Now, my plans can succeed!) Starsnuffer, using the little bit of magic that he had, lifted Minerva off of the ground. He made sure he still had the small bag hanging around his neck, and disappeared, as did Minerva.  
  
(What is he doing? What's in that bag around his neck? Is he helping me?) Questions raced through Minerva's head as she looked around the place where she had just appeared. It seemed to be a forest, but Minerva knew that it was not the Forbidden Forest just by the feel of it. You could tell the Forbidden Forest had life in it as soon as you walked in, but this place was silent, not even a bird song.   
  
Starsnuffer began to speak, if you could call the pitiful sounds that came out of his mouth speech, to Minerva. In garbled English, he said, " You are here as my prisoner. There is no one here to help you, and no way to escape. Even my master would be better than what I am going to do to you, but you aren't so lucky." The horse neighed, a high pitched whinny, that Minerva deciphered as a laugh. "You don't even have a chance! No wand, no nothing, but I have…I have…this…" The horse gestured behind him at the forest.  
  
All was still for a moment. Then, like clockwork, animals, small mice to giant bears, came out from between the trees.  
  
"Wizards. All wizards that have lost their magic, magic that will be used for the master race I will create! They will be forced to serve once I have enough magic, and you…you have power. More than these pitiful fools…You, like them, will become my mindless slave, until I give you the power…to kill."  
  
Minerva couldn't stop herself from speaking. "You're mad," she said softly.  
  
Starsnuffer glared at her, then neighed. It seemed to mean something to his troops, for a number of the larger ones grabbed Minerva and carried her to a clearing, where they tied her to a tree and left her.  
  
~  
  
"Sirius, come on! Just a little bit higher!" Remus stood on Sirius' shoulders, reaching for the window that had been left open. "Almost there…just a little bit to the right…There!" Remus reached up and grabbed the windowpane, pulling himself onto it. "Now, hurry!"  
  
"All right, all right…calm down. Everyone's out looking for Minerva, they aren't going to find us…All right, I'm coming…" Sirius quickly turned himself into a dog and leaped as high as he could. He had judged the distance right, and landed right on the windowpane, but accidentally knocked Remus off, who fell into the darkness of the night. Fortunately for Remus, it was the first story and he landed on his feet.  
  
"Hurry up…they could be anywhere…we have to try and get back to Hogwarts…we don't even know where we are!" Remus looked at Sirius, who had landed and transformed next to him.  
  
Sirius looked around. "Yeah, we are pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Maybe there's a centaur or something nearby…"  
  
"I don't think at this point we're going to be that lucky…" Remus said, looking around at the shadowy figures who were moving in closer, surrounding them. "No, we aren't going to be lucky at all…"  
  
~  
  
"Please, milord, I didn't let her go!" Hollie shrieked as Artemis added to the pain. "Please, no more!"  
  
"Keep going, Artemis. She knows something." Voldemort laughed, and the high, evil sound echoed through the chamber.   
  
~  
  
Sirius and Remus, trapped by a circle of creatures moving in closer and closer, looked for a place to escape. There was none. The figures moved in closer, surrounding them so close that a claustrophobic person would panic. The two wizards heard a laugh, sounding like a horse, which was the last thing they heard before they were Stunned.   
  
Later…  
  
Remus woke up, but he couldn't tell where he was. He was tied to something, but what? Maybe a tree?  
  
"I was wondering when you two would wake up."  
  
(Is that Minerva?) Remus looked around, and saw her also tied to a tree on his left.  
  
"Minerva? Where-But I thought-How can-You escaped!" Sirius looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I did." Minerva didn't bother to explain any further, but Sirius kept prying.  
  
"So…what happened? Why are you here? Actually, why are we here? What's going on?"  
  
"Which of those do you want answered first?"  
  
"Just tell me why we're here, and then you two can sort out what happened and so on," Remus said impatiently.   
  
"His horse…that eight legged stallion…wants to take over the world. He's already taken at least a hundred's magic so that he can brainwash them into evil…and I'm next."  
  
Sirius didn't bother asking any other questions, and the clearing was silent.  
  
~  
  
"All right! I did! I did let her go!" Hollie screamed. She would tell them anything to escape the pain.  
  
"So, you did. Well, if you hadn't said anything, I would have had to kill you, but now, I think I can make an exception. Especially since she's been caught." Voldemort stared at Hollie, thinking.  
  
A peregrine falcon flew in the open window and landed on Artemis' bookshelf. Voldemort snatched the letter it carried, and the falcon flew off.  
  
Voldemort quickly read the letter, then Disapperated. Artemis picked the crumpled piece of paper off the ground, which read:  
  
Milord,  
  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall has disappeared. The side of the tent in which she was prisoner bears the prints of eight curious hoof prints. A centaur, perhaps?   
  
Your horse, Starsnuffer, has likewise disappeared.  
  
Respectfully,   
Lucius Malfoy  
  
~  
  
"We can't let them just do this! We have to at least try and get away!"  
  
"Sirius, it's no use. Non-magic ropes. There's no way out," Remus told him.  
  
"There has to be!"  
  
"There isn't! You haven't noticed that you can't transform or anything?" Minerva asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Minerva, you're not making this any easier, and seeing as you and Remus have given up all hope that you're going to actually live, I would be quiet."  
  
She sighed, but didn't say anything. Minerva still hoped that she would live (human hope is irrepressible), but she felt that she wouldn't. Hours passed in silence. Finally, it was dusk in the forest, and the moon would-  
  
"The moon!"  
  
"Okay. The moon. Great. It's not out yet. What about it?" Sirius stared at her. Remus, who had fallen asleep, didn't respond.  
  
"Don't you see? If last night was the full moon, tonight will be, too!"  
  
"And…Remus…it'll be dangerous…but still, he might be able to control it…" Sirius smiled at her. "We still have a chance!"   
  
All of a sudden, Remus woke up. "The moon…" The ropes burst of as he became a wolf slowly.  
  
"Remus, you're going to have to keep yourself for a second. Cut the ropes holding me and Minerva!"   
  
Remus, in his mutated wolf, carefully cut the ropes holding Sirius, who quickly changed to a dog. Noticing that Remus was almost full wolf, Sirius cut Minerva's ropes, who changed into a cat.  
  
"It worked!" Sirius almost yelled, elated. "All we have to do is wait for Remus to turn to human, and then Apparate as close to Hogwarts as we can!"  
  
Minerva smiled, or as much as she could being a cat.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N 2: One last part! Everyone, I am the walrus. Kukucathcoo.   
  
Oreo the Insane Cookie  



End file.
